Tamashi no Yami
by Issei Tao
Summary: Issei es una chica con grandes deseos de venganza. La cual se une al equipo Hakusho y ahi conoce a Hiei. Una venganza una traicion un amor perdido una promesa...¿Esto es lo que quiero para mi?¡Aunque sea doloroso lo haré HxOcc lean este fic y dejen review
1. La puerta del Destino

_HI:_

_Soy Issei Tao _

_Espero les guste este mi primer proyecto._

_Mi base de inspiración fue mi gran __**amor por Hiei **__y porque a él nunca le hacen fics____que no sean yaoi. Esta historia se enfoca en los sentimientos más fervientes que se pueden albergar en nuestros corazones _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Que es una traición?

Es quebrantar la lealtad o la confianza de alguien, pero…

Una traición va mas allá que eso; es destruir una vida, un corazón,

Un sueno… una ilusión.

''A quien nos traiciono tendré que… ''

CAPITULO 1

''La Puerta del Destino''

''El que entre por estas puertas pierda toda esperanza de salir''

Leyó Kuwabara mientras todos admiraban la grandeza de aquel palacio.

-y ahora que tenemos que hacer?-

-Koenma no nos dijo nada-

Flash back

- Yusuke, Yusuke! Por fin te encuentro-

Decía agitadamente una chica

-que sucede Botan?-

Dijo Yusuke riéndose y poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Koenma quiere que vean esto-

Botan le dio a Yusuke un video.

En la recamara de Kurama

Yusuke puso el video y todos los chicos se sentaron frente a la televisión y comenzó el video con la voz de Koenma.

-en el mundo humano ha aparecido un youkai-

En ese momento se vieron imagines muy especificas de personas muertas

-este youkai utiliza a otros demonios para absorber la energía vital de los humanos-

En el video se vieron tres inmensas puertas.

-tienen que ir a un palacio en el makai, pero este palacio no es cualquier cosa, en él hay tres puertas y en cada puerta hay dos guardianes, lo especial de las puertas es que tú no las elijes, si no ellas a ti-

Fin de flash back

-tendremos que investigar nosotros mismos-

Dijo Kurama

-siento como si las puertas fueran tres entes distintos, como si tuvieran vida-

Dijo Reiko (este personaje lo saque de otro fic, llamado Yu Yu Kurama ).

En ese instante las imponentes puertas se abrieron y los chicos solo pudieron ver una luz resplandeciente.

1a Puerta

-que sucedió? Que es este lugar?-

Decía una chica

-es nieve?-

Continuo la chica, mientras se inclinaba a tocar la superficie blanca.

-Reiko!-

La muchacha volteo instantáneamente al oír su nombre y lo único que alcanzo a ver; fue una silueta e inmediatamente sintió, como alguien la tiraba al suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, quien estaba a su lado era Kurama, quien había cortado por la mitad a una bestia. Parecía ser un lobo blanco, pero era dos veces más grande que uno normal

-estas bien Reiko? Perdón, espero no haberte lastimado-

Dijo Kurama con voz suave. Reiko miro fijamente sus hermosos ojos verdes y dijo.

-sí, estoy bien Kurama… gracias-

-a donde crees que tengamos que ir Reiko?-

-no lo sé, en realidad no puedo ver nada-

En ese momento paso una pequeña tormenta de nieve y les permitió ver un camino.

-supongo que debemos seguir el sendero-

Dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba a Reiko de la mano.

2a Puerta

-Donde estoy?-

Pensaba un muchacho, mientras corría por un camino de tierra y neblina, que no le permitía ver nada. El chico oyó un sonido detrás de él, así que decidió voltear. Lo único que podía ver era una sombra, que se aproximaba a él. Entonces preparo su espada espíritu y corrió hacia la sombra, para atacarla. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, se oyó una voz conocida .

-Détente Kuwabara soy yo!-

-Yusuke, perdón, pero, para que te acercas a mi tan misteriosamente -

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar en línea recta. De pronto Yusuke se detuvo.

-Por que te detienes?-

-Mira-

Yusuke apunto con su dedo. Kuwabara pudo ver que frente a ellos se encontraba una gran masa de agua.

-Yo creo que el guardián se encuentra al otro lado-

A Kuwabara lo primero que le llego a la mente, fue una pregunta

-Como iban a cruzar?-

Yusuke pareció leerle le mente. Corrió hacia su derecha, Kuwabara lo siguió y cuando Yusuke de detuvo, pudieron ver una canoa.

Los dos muchachos empezaron a navegar. Mientras los chicos remaban, podían oír muchos ruidos. Kuwabara rompió el silencio que había entre los dos muchachos.

-El ambiente de aquí es muy pesado, por la gran cantidad de bestias malignas-

-Deberían salir, estoy muy aburrido-

De pronto Yusuke se levanto y disparo su reigun. El reigun disperso la neblina y les permitió ver una bestia enorme. La bestia era parecida a una serpiente y tenía los ojos azules.

-Que bien, prepárate Kuwabara, ya empezó lo divertido-

Puerta 3

En medio del pantano se encontraba un muchacho caminando lentamente.

El ambiente era muy pesado ya que había esencias de muchos youkais.

En ese momento se escuchó como si alguien viniera hacia el corriendo, entonces volteo y desenvaino su espada rápidamente. Vio que quien se aproximaba a atacarlo era una muchacha.

El guardián es una mujer?-

(No es que tenga preferencia por los hombres, pero, sería raro que una mujer fuera el guardián)

La chica se proponía atacar a Hiei con una espada de hielo que había formado en su brazo. La muchacha era de apariencia muy agradable, tenia; el cabello muy largo y de color azul claro (amarrado en una coleta) , sus ojos eran también de color azul pero un poco más obscuro, una de las características mas importantes de la chica, es que tenía una joya en la frente ( la chica era igual a las damas de hielo)..

Los dos chicos empezaron a pelear. Hiei se movió rápidamente para ponerse detrás, pero ella pudo esquivarlo.

-crees que moviéndote mas rápido puedes burlarme, ni lo intentes, estoy a tu nivel-

Los chicos seguían peleando, pero, ninguno de los dos podía lastimar al otro. En ese momento los chicos se vieron fijamente a los ojos y pararon la pelea .

-Hiei? Que haces aquí-

La muchacha deshizo la espada de su brazo y continúo.

-perdón creí que eras el guardián-

La chica miro a Hiei directamente a los ojos. A pesar de que los ojos de la muchacha fueran bonitos, su mirada era muy fría.

-Su Mirada es diferente-

Pensó Hiei

En la oficina de Koenma

Koenma se encontraba viendo lo que hacia el equipo Hakusho. Y de pronto vio a la chica que se encontraba con Hiei.

- le dije a Issei que ella no podía ir a esta misión,-

- pero Sr. Koenma ella de verdad deseaba… -

- si Ogri pero tú no sabes porque quiere ir -

Lo interrumpió Koenma y continúo

-lo que quiere es encontrar a alguien para…-

Puerta 3

-no creí volverte a ver, desde… -

Flash back

Una chica caminaba por una de las calles de Japón. Parecía ir a su casa (la chica era Issei, ella traía el uniforme de una secundaria). Todo era tranquilidad hasta que sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Issei lo pudo sentir gracias a la joya de su frente llamada Hitotsuji ni hikarigan,(literalmente significa ojo de la luz que ilumina) tiene algunas de las funciones del jagan de Hiei. Issei siguió. En su camino encontró a un chico de cabello negro y ojos amarillos (era un chico muy guapo).

-Ryoma-

Dijo la chica. Tomo de la mano al muchacho y le susurro algo al oído.

-Tenemos compañía-

Inmediatamente Ryoma se volteo y hablo.

-quien esta ahí? Salga ahora-

De arriba de un árbol salió un chico de cabello negro ( el chico era Hiei).

-que es lo que quieres?-

En ese momento Hiei corrió hacia Ryoma con su espada en la mano y lo comenzó a atacar.

Ryoma rápidamente junto sus manos y al separarlas en ellas se veían truenos con los que el también ataco.

Issei solo podía observar la interesante pelea, pero no pudo dejar de notar que el chico no era cualquier raza de youkai. Mientras Ryoma y Hiei peleaban, Ryoma hizo una pregunta.

-Cual es tu nombre?-

-Hiei-

Hiei sonrió al decir eso. Ryoma esquivo un ataque con la espada pero Hiei era mas rápido, así que lo hirió fácilmente. Al cabo de unos minutos Ryoma cayó al suelo.

-Ryoma!-

Hiei miro fijamente a Issei mientras corría hacia Ryoma. Issei puso a Ryoma sobre sus piernas, parecía estar desmayado, y le hizo una pregunta a Hiei.

-eres un himiko verdad?-

Hiei no entendió porque la chica le había hecho esa pregunta.

-si-

-yo también lo soy-

Hiei se sorprendió (el pensaba que Issei era su hermana Yukina) y la vio a los ojos. El chico se volteo y siguió su camino.

-détente!-

Hablo Ryoma, un poco agitado pero aun así continuo.

-la próxima vez que nos veamos yo seré el ganador-

Hiei camino y en unos segundos desapareció.

-Ryoma estas bien?-

-Como pudo vencerme-

Issei sostenía la cabeza de Ryoma. Lo miro tiernamente y dijo.

-Ryoma te voy a decir algo que siempre olvidas y que no dejo de sentir pase lo que pase-

-que?-

- que… Te Amo-

Ryoma sonrió

-yo también-

Fin del flash back

Puerta 1

Reiko y Kurama se encontraban caminando. Kurama sintió un escalofrió en el cuerpo. Algo hizo que Kurama soltara a Reiko y en ese momento apareció un campo de fuerza entre los dos. La peli rosada se encontraba adentro de una plataforma de pelea (era de piedra y estaba cubierta de nieve). Se oyó una voz que dijo.

-vaya… nunca creí que pelearía contra una chica tan linda-

-tu eres el guardián?-

-si, cuál es tu nombre?-

-mi nombre es lo que menos importa, muéstrate-

De la nada apareció un muchacho de cabello azul rey y ojos del mismo color (con mirada seductora, imagínenselo muy guapo). Reiko volteo a ver a Kurama y vio como muchos lobos lo atacaban

-Kurama!-

Susurro Reiko ya que sabía que él no podía oírla.

-no creas que por ser una chica linda te dejare ganar-

Dijo el joven sonriendo.

Reiko miro a los ojos al muchacho.

De Reiko salieron unas alas de hermoso aspecto (esto significaba que estaba dispuesta a pelear)

Puerta 3

Hiei e Issei interrumpieron sus recuerdos y empezaron a correr por el pantano. Mientras corrían, Issei solo tenía un pensamiento.

-estoy más cerca de vengarme de ti….Ryoma-

**CONTINUARA. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Odio

Venganza

Rencor

Son sentimientos causados por un pecado imperdonable

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Tamashi no Yami,

''Realmente estas dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias?''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero les haya gustado.

Por favor dejen reviews ya sean dudas, sugerencias y/o comentarios.

El eco de la voz de Issei se oye a lo lejos.

''SU EXISTENCIA… ES EN VANO''


	2. El Amor es un Sentimiento Efímero

_Hola hola:_

_Gomenasai_

_Perdón por tardarme tanto en publicar este capítulo, es que había decidido ya no publicarlo al ver que no tenía reviews pero no quiero decepcionar a las dos únicas personas que si me dejaron (por cierto gracias) _

_Pero bueno por fin aquí esta. Espero que lo disfruten_

_**Amo a Hiei **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 2**

''**Odio''**

''**El amor es un sentimiento efímero''**

**Puerta 2**

-¡Muévete!-

Gritó Yusuke a Kuwabara para evitar que la serpiente se lo tragara.

En ese instante Yusuke le envió su reigun y la hizo explotar.

-supongo que eso era el guardián-

Dijo Kuwabara con los nervios hechos trizas.

-No creo, este oponente era bastante débil, y nos dijeron que los guardianes eran muy fuertes.

**Puerta 3**

Hiei e Issei se mantenían callados mientras avanzaban por el pantano. El ambiente era húmedo y obscuro.

-¡Cuidado!-

Gritó Hiei al ver una especie de lianas que se dirigían hacia Issei. Pero las lianas los atraparon a los dos. Los inmovilizados. Hiei rápidamente las empezó a cortar con su espada pero cada corte no servía de nada, salían más lianas y los tomaban con más fuerza. Hiei repitió su acción varias veces. Hasta que las lianas los inmovilizaron por completo.

-¡Hiei!-

Hiei volteó a ver a Issei. Issei no se movió pero después de unos segundos todas las lianas estaban congeladas.

- Hiei-

-si-

Hiei empezó a cortar todas las lianas hasta que los dos chicos pudieron soltarse de ellas.

-Vámonos, en cualquier momento pueden…-

Antes de que Hiei terminara de hablar, salieron muchos youkais de bajo nivel a atacarlos. Los dos chicos se prepararon a pelear.

**Puerta 1**

-por cierto mi nombre es Setsuna-

-creo que no podre pelear muy en serio con una chica tan linda, no vaya a lastimar tu hermosa cara-

Dijo el muchacho a Reiko. Reiko no respondió a sus provocaciones. Ella sabía que este no era un oponente fácil de enfrentar, pero no por eso iba a permitir que la venciera.

El muchacho blandió su espada. Reiko voló pero el haz de luz alcanzo a herir sus alas. Reiko cayó al suelo, antes de saber que había pasado su contrincante estaba frente a ella y estaba apunto de volver a atacar con su espada –este ataque seria mortal para Reiko- cuando Omi apreció para protegerla (este es un lobo, todos los miembro de la raza de los Inukis tienen un lobo guardián). El Omi salió gravemente herido pero Reiko pudo levantarse y usar su arco (este es un arco gigante que simula la rama de un cerezo, y es invocado por medio de su cabello) lanzo una flecha y lastimo a Setsuna, pero aun asi la siguió atacando frenéticamente. La chica pensó

-O todo o nada-

Y corrió directamente al muchacho, este agito su espada, por suerte la pelirosada pudo esquivar estos ataques. Cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente gritó.

-Reiki-sen- (este es un ataque que reiko usa con su mano y es una técnica purificadora)

Setsuna cayó muy herido al suelo ya que este ataque le había dado directamente en el corazón. El no estaba muerto pero aun asi deshizo el campo de energía que mantenía a Kurama afuera y permitió que ellos pasaran.

**Puerta 2 **

-¿Kuwabara puedes ver eso?-

- a que te refieres yo no puedo ver nada-

-eso-

Señalo con su dedo y continuó.

-parece ser una plataforma…lo más seguro es que peleemos ahí-

Cuando llegaron a la plataforma se bajaron de la canoa. En ese momento de la nada se hizo un campo de fuerza que aventó a Yusuke al agua. Kuwabara pudo ver lo que paso pero no pudo ayudar a Yusuke porque el campo de fuerza no se lo permitió. De pronto se oyó una voz que dijo:

-¿tu serás mi oponente?-

Y se rió. Entonces Kuwabara pudo ver que quien caminaba hacia él era una chica. Tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos del mismo color.

-¿peleare contra una chica?... qué bien-

Pensó Kuwabara

-no quiero lastimarte déjame pasar-

-ja, crees que aquí te dejaran pasar sin dar pelea, ni lo sueñes-

La chica empezó a atacar a Kuwabara con unas cuchillas que tenía en los antebrazos. Kuwabara solo esquivaba sus ataques.

Kuwabara quería saber qué es lo que le había pasado con Yusuke así que volteó y pudo ver que a Yusuke lo intentaban de ahogar unas serpientes acuáticas. En ese instante la chica lo alcanzó a herir en el brazo. Kuwabar ahora sabía que la próxima vez no se le perdonaría un error así.

Aún así el peli naranja seguía sin atacar. Kuwabara se tropezó al esquivar uno de los ataques, la chica, aprovecho su oportunidad de acabarlo, salto por encima de el y de pronto cayó al suelo inerte y se transformo en una horrible bestia. Kuwabara había agrandado su espada espíritu en lo que ella saltaba, así que cuando cayó se había enterrado la espada. El campo de fuerza se deshizo y pudo ayudar a subir a Yusuke.

-¿Yusuke estas bien?-

-eso creo-

Los dos siguieron el camino de tierra.

**Puerta 3**

-esto se vuelve aburrido-

Decía Hiei mientras cortaba por la mitad a las bestias. Cuando terminaron con las bestias siguieron su camino de pronto todo el ambiente pantanoso se volvió una isla de piedra con mucha agua alrededor (era un isla de muy poca extensión).

Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo, una fuerza jaló a Issei hacia una esfera de energía para alejarla del islote.

Hiei quedo solo en el islote. De un momento a otro una serpiente salió del agua e intento morder a Hiei, su boca era dos veces más grande que Hiei. Pero el lo esquivo con gran facilidad. La serpiente vio a Hiei fijamente y lanzo un líquido de su boca. Se movió rápidamente pero el liquido alcanzo a caer sobre su ropa, inmediatamente una parte de su ropa se deshizo.

-es acido-

La serpiente se escondía en el agua y salía por diferentes lugares. Esto daba cierta ventaja a la bestia.

- necesito saber donde esta-

La bestia salió por detrás de Hiei y lanzo el ácido (Hiei tenía en su cara una pequeña sorisa). Cuando la serpiente se metió al agua, Issei pudo ver mucha sangre y la bestia no volvió a salir. La gabardina de Hiei quedo destruida gracias al ácido, a si que se quito lo que quedaba de ella y la dejo ahí . El campo de energía desapareció (Issei regreso a tierra) y apareció un puente que permitia salir del islote.

**Puerta 2**

En cualquier momento te va a tocar pelear Yusuke debes estar preparado. Decía Kuwabara mientras caminaban por un camino entre las montañas.

-así es chico-

Dijo una voz y a Kuwabara lo atrapó una jaula

-que bien-

Dijo Yusuke entre dientes

-Muéstrate bestia-

Yusuke vio como una bestia gigante caminaba hacia él. Se trataba de un dragón. El dragón emprendió el vuelo. Para Yusuke era difícil atinarle con el reigun ya que el dragón estaba en movimiento y era más rápido.

La gran bestia le lanzo fuego a Yusuke, quien lo único que pudo hacer fue esquivar sus ataques en lo que pensaba en algo.

El dragón bajaba constantemente para acercarse a el. A Yusuke le vino una idea a la mente. Cuando el dragón hubo bajado Yusuke en vez de huir se acerco a él y se colgó de su lomo. Aunque se lo sacudía no se podía liberar de Yusuke quien le lanzo su Reigun a muy corta distancia. Lo que provocó que la bestia cayera a toda velocidad al suelo. Yusuke utilizó el cuerpo del dragón para protegerse.

-Muy bien Yusuke-

Dijo el peli naranja cuando pudo liberarse de la jaula. Los dos chicos se preguntaban si ya llegarían al interior del palacio. Esto era algo que no podían saber.

**Puerta 1**

Kurama estaba ligeramente lastimado, ya que mientras Reiko peleaba, el tenia que enfrentar a los ''Lobos blancos'' pero aun así no podían regresar. Lo que se cruzara en su a eso tendrían que derrotar.

Iban caminando por el sendero cuando pudieron ver que al final del camino había una iglesia. Kurama sabía perfectamente que ahí pelearía. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar el pelirrojo puso a Reiko detrás de él (en afán de protegerla). En cuanto entraron Reiko fue jalada, hacia arriba, por un campo de fuerza. En medio del altar de la iglesia había un gran vitral. Kurama vio como algo se acercaba por fuera al vitral, pero antes de que pensara algo. La figura que producía la sombra lo rompió. El chico saltó para protegerse de los vidrios.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?

Se preguntaba el muchacho, al ver que la silueta era una bestia con cara de mujer, alas y garras águila. La cual atacó al pelirrojo e inmediatamente el usó el látigo de rosa. De pronto el animal habló.

-ja ja ja ¿con eso pretendes atacarme?-

Es cierto Kurama estaba en desventaja, como la podría atacar si ella vuela. El chico rápidamente supo qué hacer y comenzó a moverse. A la mujer esto le molestó lo atacó desesperadamente. Lo que ella lanzaba eran esferas de energía demoniaca, pero cada una era del tamaño de Kurama, esto dificultaba esquivarlas.

Poco a poco el esquivar las esferas cansaba al chico y una de ellas lo alcanzó a tocar su brazo izquierdo, hiriéndolo fuertemente. Entonces pensó.

-este es el momento-

De pronto del suelo brotaron las raíces de una planta, las cuales Kurama usó para que lo elevaran. En cuanto llego a cierta altura salto hacia la bestia y cortó sus alas. La bestia cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que el. Kurama caminó lentamente y cuando hubo llegado a donde estaba ella y dijo con voz suave.

-muere-

Y la cortó por la mitad. Reiko bajó y corrió hacia él.

-¿estás bien?-

El chico cayó de rodillas.

-Kurama, Kurama, Kurama-

Decía Reiko al ver que no contestaba. El chico se levantó y le dijo a ella.

-no te preocupes estoy bien-

Y ella lo ayudó a caminar.

**Puerta 3**

Los dos chicos cruzaron el puente hasta llegar a un pasillo con candelabros. Ellos corrieron por el corredor, ya iban a llegar al final de dicho pasillo cuando Issei se detuvo repentinamente. Hiei al darse cuenta de esto hizo lo mismo. Issei permanecía callada, Hiei no entendía porque había hecho esto, pero aun así no dijo nada. De pronto la chica gritó.

-¿Crees que vas a engañarme con una ilusión tan barata?-

-¿ilusion?-

Pensó Hiei. Su mirada cambió drásticamente, el estaba impresionado por lo que acababa de decir la chica. Era increíble, Hiei no se había percatado de tal ilusión, a pesar del ojo maldito que lleva en su frente. La chica seguía hablando.

-Sal de ahí…… Hakuo-

El pasillo se desvaneció, se convirtió en una plataforma de combate y un campo de fuerza se llevó a Hiei a las gradas.

Apareció Hakuo y dijo:

-nunca pensé que sería a ti a quien vería hoy, a decir verdad nunca hubiera creído que trabajabas para el mundo espiritual-

Issei sonrió ligeramente de manera burlona

-yo no vine para destruir a tu amo, vine por respuestas-

-ja ¿qué clase de respuestas?

Issei se acercó a Hakuo

-quiero saber dónde se encuentra Ryoma-

-¿para qué quieres saber? O más bien ¿Qué quieres hacerle?

-Hakuo, eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-nena, si tu no me dices tendrás que pelear para conseguir la información que poseo-

-no te preocupes eso era lo que esperaba-

-¿y porque le odias tanto?, si ustedes se amaban jaja, a decir verdad siempre he pensado que el te quería mas, de hecho siempre habla de ti-

-¡cállate, y pelea!- gritó Issei

Issei hizo la espada de hielo en su brazo derecho. Hakuo, de su cinturón desenvainó su espada la cual después se cubrió de fuego.

-desde cuando usa el fuego-

Pensó la chica y esto la puso un poco nerviosa.

-Issei ¿Cómo supiste que era una ilusión?- dijo el muchacho mientras ella esquivaba sus ataques

-tus ilusiones engañan a mi tercer ojo, pero no burlan mi experiencia-

Hiei, que se encontraba escuchando lo que hablaban, se preguntaba cómo sería posible engañar de esa manera al jagan.

-Ryoma era un experto en esa técnica…tu a su lado eres una simple necedad-decía Issei, al evitar los ataques de Hakuo.

La chica a pesar de que podía esquivar los ataques, cada vez se volvía mas difícil hacerlo, y aun así ella mantenía una sonrisa burlona en su semblante.

-haber sácame de dudas Issei, es cierto que tu sangre es…como decirlo…algo especial?-

De pronto Hakuo se hizo para atrás y dejo de atacarla. La expresión del rostro de Issei cambió repentinamente. El chico agito su arma varias veces y con esto el campo se lleno de llamas. Issei solo se protegía con una defensa hecha de hielo.

-ja, ¿crees que con eso me harás retirarme?-

Issei sabía que tenía que hacer algo lo antes posible. ¿Pero qué?

La chica deshizo la espada de hielo, y rápidamente juntó sus manos y intento sacar toda su energía para congelar las llamas. –Esto es lo que me hizo entrenar mi maestra, no puede fallar- pensó. Y así fue. Pero esto provocó una gran y cortina de humo. Por en medio de la cortina salió Issei con la espada en su brazo e hirió a Hakuo.

-ahora me dirás todo lo que sabes-

-está bien Issei como lo prometí te diré todo lo que quieras saber-

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Se escuchó un ruido. Issei volteó y vio un demonio de color rojo que empuñaba un arco. El cual disparó una flecha directamente a Hakuo.

-¡no!- gritó Issei. Pero el arco tenía una energía extraña que lo mató inmediatamente.

-¡noo!-gritó la chica, la impresión era tal que no se movió.

La esfera que contenía a Hiei, desapareció.

-ja, asi que por eso es por lo que habías venido- dijo Hiei. Pero ella no contestó nada. Cuando Issei iba a empezar a correr de nuevo, Hiei le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Cómo es posible que yo no me hay dado cuenta de la ilusión?-

-ahh… eso es porque esa técnica de ilusión es muy avanzada la llaman 'la ilusión perfecta'' ya que engaña a cualquier ojo, incluso el jagan- decía sin cambiar la expresión de sus ojos. Hablaba con un tono diferente, más lento e inseguro

-ah tanto tiempo buscando, para que cuando… - los dos se disponían a seguir su camino, pero Issei se detuvo, y tomo la espada de Hakuo. Clavó la espada al lado del cuerpo inerte; se arrodilló, inclinó la cabeza.

-no quería que este fuera tu fin… amigo- Issei intentó contenerse pero una lagrima salió de su ojo-

**CONTINUARA………………**

**Los sentimientos engañan a nuestros sentidos, ellos no deben dominar tu mente y tus decisiones.**

**Si los escuchas…**

**¿Estás dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias?.**

**No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo de ''Tamashi no Yami'' donde los sentimientos son tu peor enemigo.**

**El eco de la voz de Issei se oye a lo lejos.**

**-''¿La venganza es un sentimiento?''-**


End file.
